


Последняя роль Стива Роджерса

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Однажды Стиву приходится сыграть роль другого человека.





	Последняя роль Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался на фест, посвященный Дню Святого Валентина, на фант "Любовь это... когда вместе и море по колено". Текст натягивается на суть фанта с очень большим скрипом. Может вообще не натягивается, но я пыталась:) Стив ромашка. Когда-нибудь мы перестанем писать фики по времени после М1, но не сегодня.

На сегодняшний вечер Стив возлагал очень большие надежды. И дело было даже не в том, что благотворительный ужин, на который он собрался пойти вместе с Тони можно было считать отличным шансом наконец-то осуществить задуманное: поговорить с Тони и пригласить его куда-нибудь. Черт возьми, Стив собирался позвать Тони на свидание и не планировал отступать.  
  
Наверняка о подобных ситуациях было написано много книг, хороших и полезных, но Стив надеялся, что с собственной неуверенностью в романтических отношениях он как-нибудь разберется и без посторонней помощи. В конце концов, он победил Красного Черепа, участвовал в спасении планеты от читаури, и вообще — не зря же, когда речь заходила о нем, люди добавляли к слову «солдат» приставку «супер»?  
  
— Ты готов? — Тони появился в дверном проеме. В смокинге. Стив, наверное, должен был уже привыкнуть к тому, как Тони хорош в костюмах, но каждый раз для него казался первым.  
  
Сам Стив уже и забыл, когда в последний раз надевал на торжественные мероприятия не военную форму или что-то… явно гражданское. А тут Мстителей позвали на благотворительный ужин, и они с Тони провели целых два часа, выбирая Стиву костюм и…  
  
— Кэп, если ты перестанешь стоять истуканом, мне не придется вызывать скорую, — произнес Тони, наверняка заметивший то, как Стив нервничал. — Ну или Наташу. Рекалибровки ей даются на ура.  
  
Стив вздрогнул. Ну что такого в том, что он немного на взводе? Он мог себе позволить... наверное. В его голове этот вечер плавно превращался в некоторое подобие первого свидания, и даже присутствие остальной команды никак не портило эту фантазию. Ладно, может быть, это было и не совсем свидание, но Стив хотел думать, что это оно.  
  
— Я в порядке… — он наконец собрался с силами, чтобы ответить. — Просто сто лет не носил костюмов.  
  
— Ты единственный человек на этой планете, для кого это выражение является фактом, а не фигурой речи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Забей, — Тони потянулся к Стиву, поправил его галстук, а затем кивнул в сторону двери. — Пошли уже, сегодня будет отличный вечер.

***

Стив хорошо проводил время примерно полчаса. А потом Тони исчез из виду, и ему осталось только скучать, гадая, как правильно есть то странное канапе в центре стола.  
  
— Стив, — Тони оказался позади. Стив развернулся, встал, едва успев поднять взгляд… И не поверил своим глазам.  
  
Рядом с Тони стоял мужчина, которого Стив мог бы принять за своего двойника. Они были так похожи, что Стиву казалось, будто он смотрел в зеркало. Единственные отличия, позволяющие поверить, что это не очередной эксперимент по созданию клонов, заключались в том, что у мужчины была борода и другая прическа.  
  
— Только не пугайся, — быстро произнес Тони. — Это просто совпадение.  
  
— Совпадение? — повторил Стив. — Как такое возможно?  
  
— Я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, — внезапно подал голос двойник. Говорил он с весьма заметным британским акцентом, что немного отрезвило Стива. Хотя голоса у них тоже оказались похожими — слышать себя со стороны было вдвойне странно.  
  
— Стив, это Юэн Кристофер, он актер, — начал объяснять Тони. — Никто о нем не знал, пока его случайно не заметило британское общество твоих фанатов. А потом уже и СМИ обратили внимание на сходство.  
  
— И за каких-то полгода я из рядового театрального актера превратился в знаменитость, — добавил Кристофер.  
  
Вот это да. Стив хотел сначала спросить про «британское общество фанатов Капитана Америки», но потом решил, что объяснений Тони достаточно. Хотя в первую минуту уже придумал себе кучу разных сценариев. От происков Гидры, решившей заменить Стива своим человеком (естественно, клоном), до путешественников из будущего, которые прибыли, чтобы предупредить о грядущем. Кажется, стоило смотреть поменьше научной фантастики.  
  
— Простите, — Стив протянул руку Кристоферу. — Я не хотел грубить. Не каждый день встречаешь человека, настолько похожего на тебя.  
  
— Могу сказать то же самое, — Кристофер ответил на рукопожатие. — До официального подтверждения о вашем воскрешении я даже и не подозревал, как выгляжу…  
  
Ну вот, такой многообещающий вечер превратился в нечто странное. Стив слушал рассказы Кристофера о его внезапном успехе, о том, как его стали приглашать сниматься в кино и участвовать в спектаклях, и все из-за сходства с Капитаном Америкой… А потом вдруг обнаружил что снова сидит один, а Тони стоит в другом конце зала среди толпы, внимающей словам Юэна Кристофера…  
  
Видимо, не стоило называть этот вечер свиданием даже мысленно.

***

— Слушайте, это и правда поразительное сходство.  
  
— Если побрить его и волосы немного осветлить, то точно будет брат-близнец Кэпа.  
  
Стиву даже не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы слышать, как на кухне Наташа и Клинт обсуждают Юэна Кристофера.  
  
С того благотворительного вечера прошло всего ничего, а Юэн Кристофер был уже везде. Кажется, он заполнил собой все медиапространство Нью-Йорка. Один из экранов на Таймс-Сквер рекламировал новый фильм, где Кристофер сыграл главную роль. На обложке журнала, что лежал в гостинной в Башне, красовалось лицо Кристофера с рекламой какого-то дорогого парфюма. На автобусах, проезжающих мимо одного из любимых кафе Стива, висели плакаты с рекламой ток-шоу, на которое через пару недель придет Кристофер. Казалось, что мир вдруг сошел с ума, и все хотели оторвать себе кусочек двойника Капитана Америки.  
  
Стив решил, что самым спокойным и свободным от изображений Кристофера местом будет мастерская. Он надеялся наконец-то поговорить там с Тони о потенциальном свидании. В последнее время Тони был слишком занят делами Старк Индастриз, и Стив считал, что они видятся чересчур редко.  
  
Но дальше порога мастерской он так и не прошел, потому что услышал, как Тони разговаривает с кем-то по громкой связи. И судя по голосу, этим кем-то был Юэн Кристофер.  
  
— ...премьера моего нового фильма через три дня. Вы со Стивом придете?  
  
Стив не хотел подслушивать, но любопытство и какое-то новое неприятное чувство возобладали. Он аккуратно пристроился возле дверей мастерской и замер.  
  
— Я приду, насчет Стива… не уверен, — ответил Тони почти сразу.  
  
— Вы с ним поссорились? — спросил Кристофер.  
  
— Нет, я бы так не сказал. И разве тебе будет мало моей компании? — по интонации Тони стало ясно, что ему нравится разговаривать с Кристофером. Ну вот, видимо, Стив слишком долго тянул, и Тони нашел себе более продвинутую версию Капитана Америки без проблем с адаптацией в XXI веке, речей о справедливости и явно с большим опытом в романтических делах.  
  
Разочарованно вздохнув, Стив направился куда-нибудь подальше от мастерской.

***

Дальше стало хуже. Не то чтобы Стив прямо следил за Тони или Кристофером, но сложно было игнорировать огромное количество их совместных фотографий, которые смотрели со всех передовиц желтых газет. Отовсюду сыпались заголовки вроде «Железный человек завел роман с двойником Капитана Америки?», и почему-то все были уверены, что Тони и Кристофер встречаются.  
  
А самое ужасное было в том, что Стив, сам того не желая, поверил в эти сплетни.

***

— Хорошо, объясни мне, кто на кого обиделся в этот раз?  
  
— Я сама не знаю.  
  
Стив даже не подал вида, что заметил как Наташа и Клинт замолчали, когда он зашел на кухню. Обменялся с ними кивками, добрался до холодильника, чтобы найти там сок…  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, вам звонят, — раздался голос Джарвиса.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Это Юэн Кристофер.  
  
Стив не поверил своим ушам и даже не обратил внимания на то, как Наташа и Клинт покосились на него. Что Кристоферу могло от него понадобиться?  
  
— Это какая-то ошибка, он наверняка хотел связаться с Тони.  
  
— Нет, капитан, — продолжил Джарвис. — Никакой ошибки нет. Я спросил у мистера Кристофера, с кем его соединить, и он назвал вас.  
  
— Хорошо, я отвечу из спальни.  
  
Пока Стив шел до своей комнаты, он уже представил, что Кристофер звонил узнать что-нибудь о Тони. Например, что подарить ему на день рождения. Хотя вряд ли Кристофер такой старомодный.  
  
Стив закрыл дверь, взял телефон и нажал кнопку приема.  
  
— Роджерс слушает.  
  
— Стив, очень рад, что вы ответили, — голос Кристофера звучал немного нервно. — Вы не против, если мы с вами встретимся? То, о чем я хочу попросить вас, лучше не обсуждать по телефону.  
  
Ну вот, кажется, он угадал.  
  
— Ладно, называйте место и время, — согласился Стив. У него теперь появилась возможность спросить этого Кристофера в лицо, чем тот зацепил Тони и что у него есть такое, чем обделен Капитан Америка.

  
***

Кристофер действительно выглядел встревоженным, будто чего-то боялся. Все время оглядывался по сторонам. Вместе с ним пришли два огромных телохранителя, которые, наверное, могли бы потягаться в размерах с Халком.  
  
Встреча была назначена в одном из тех ресторанов, которые часто упоминал Тони, но Стиву тут ни разу не довелось побывать.  
  
— Я вас слушаю, — он смотрел на Кристофера и пытался понять, почему тот так нервничает.  
  
— Стив, мне нужна ваша помощь, — почти шепотом произнес Кристофер. — Кто-то пытается меня убить.  
  
Сначала Стив подумал, что это розыгрыш, и сейчас откуда-нибудь выскочит парень с видеокамерой. А потом собрался ответить Кристоферу, что подобные дела не находятся в компетенции Капитана Америки и Мстителей, и ему стоило бы обратиться в полицию.  
  
— И чем же я могу вам помочь? — любопытство возобладало. В конце концов, это была отличная возможность разобраться в том, почему Тони так нравится Кристофер.  
  
Стив уже готов был спросить, почему тот не обратился за помощью к Тони, но не успел.  
  
— Совсем скоро состоится одно светское мероприятие, куда я должен пойти как сопровождающий Тони, — Кристофер замолчал, еще раз огляделся, а затем продолжил, наклонившись над столиком и сделав голос еще тише: — Мне пришло письмо с обещанием, что я не выберусь живым с этого приема.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я вас сопровождал? — предположил Стив самый очевидный вариант, но промахнулся.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы на один вечер стали мной.  
  
Кристофер продолжил говорить о том, что Стиву не нужно будет много разговаривать, всего лишь появиться на людях, пару раз улыбнуться на камеру, поздороваться с хозяевами вечера, выступить с короткой речью и потом уйти домой. Он знал о том как Капитан Америка начинал, видел те самые военные фильмы и даже запись одного выступления.  
  
— У вас есть задатки актера, вы справитесь, — Кристофер покосился на официанта, который принес ему салат и стакан воды и даже сделал вид, что не узнал его. — Я уверен, что в случае прямой опасности вы сумеете обезвредить злоумышленника.  
  
— Вы так уверены, что опасность реальна? — Стиву казалось, что Кристофер преувеличивает, и на самом деле эти угрозы — всего лишь пустышки.  
  
— В мою квартиру вчера влезли, — произнес Кристофер. — А за неделю до этого кто-то побывал в моем трейлере, пока я был на съемках. Я боюсь, что этот человек запросто может подобраться ко мне при большом скоплении народа.  
  
— Зачем вам я, если вы идете туда с Тони? Тем более он запросто меня узнает, в любом гриме.  
  
Стив считал что Кристофер чего-то не договаривает.  
  
— Хорошо, вы меня раскусили. У нас с Тони возникли разногласия, но отменять приглашение уже нельзя, пропустить вечер тоже. Я попросил организаторов нас рассадить, так что беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
Вот как. Стив против воли немного порадовался. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что он ревновал, — и был бы прав.  
  
— Ладно, если вам угрожает опасность, я согласен помочь, — в конце концов, это мог бы быть интересный опыт работы под прикрытием. И не оставлять же человека в беде?

***

Стив смотрел, как Тони завязывает бабочку, и, сам того не желая, представлял его с Кристофером. Ну конечно, Тони было интереснее с более современным «вариантом» Стива Роджерса. Тони всегда двигался к прогрессу, выбирая самые продвинутые технологии и лучших специалистов для своих проектов. Так почему же в личной жизни все должно быть иначе?  
  
Наверняка Кристофер понимал культурные отсылки, не воспринимал социальные сети как вторжение в личное пространство и не краснел во время неприличных шуток, которые так любил Тони.  
  
Как только Тони покинул Башню, Стив спустился в гараж и, сев на мотоцикл, отправился в сторону квартиры Кристофера.  
  
Последние пару недель Стив проводил с ним много времени, чтобы научиться подражать его поведению. Кристофер даже нанял специалиста, чтобы поставить акцент — сходство их голосов и так было приличным, а после этих занятий достигло максимума. Стив слушал себя и не узнавал.  
  
Когда гример поработал над его внешним видом и он встал рядом с Кристофером, в зеркале отразились два абсолютно одинаковых человека. Единственное что выдавало Стива, — это хмурые брови.  
  
Кристофер собирался что-то сказать, но Стив его опередил:  
  
— Поблагодарите меня потом.  
  
Он вышел из квартиры, остановился на мгновение, сделал глубокий вдох, а затем расслабился и даже улыбнулся — в окне лимузина он увидел знакомое и одновременно незнакомое лицо. 

***

— Юэн! Юэн! Мистер Кристофер!  
  
Стоило Стиву выйти из машины, как на него обрушился шквал фотовспышек. Люди со всех сторон тянули к нему микрофоны, откуда-то взялись две девушки, которых охрана оттащила в сторону, едва они приблизились.  
  
Стив улыбался, позировал, и, похоже, у него даже получалось — эта «роль» действительно напомнила ему о том времени, когда он выступал с кордебалетом. Правда, сегодня Стив примерил совсем новый образ. Единственное, что по-настоящему мешало и из-за чего приходилось постоянно себя одергивать, чтобы ничего не испортить, была накладная растительность на лице.  
  
Позволив фотографам наделать кучу снимков, Стив прошел внутрь здания — и тут же оказался среди знаменитостей.  
  
Многих он уже встречал, кого-то видел впервые. Но сейчас люди относились к нему иначе, разговаривали по-другому, и Стив еще раз порадовался, что Кристофер не поленился рассказать все необходимое.  
  
Пожав добрых две дюжины ладоней, Стив направился к своему месту, которое оказалось… по соседству с Тони.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Кристофер, но удовлетворить вашу просьбу и пересадить на другое место мы не смогли, приносим свои извинения, — распиналась девушка с большим наушником в левом ухе. Она, видимо, отвечала за рассадку гостей.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Стив и наконец-то сел за столик. А потом подумал, что молчать — совсем не в характере Кристофера, и произнес: — Здравствуй, Тони.  
  
Тони даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Занятно, что же такое произошло между ним и Кристофером?  
  
Не успел Стив об этом подумать, как Тони повернулся и достаточно громко заговорил:  
  
— Юэн, я тебе сто раз говорил и скажу еще — прости, но ты не в моем вкусе, — а потом отвернулся к сцене, на которой уже выступала хозяйка вечера. Но Стив ее не слышал. Он был так поражен словами Тони, что чуть не потерял самообладание и не выдал себя с потрохами.  
  
— Хорошо, Тони, как скажешь, я ни на чем не настаиваю, — произнес он. Тони даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
Вечер, кажется, предстоял долгий.

***

Спустя час Стив немного расслабился. Его соседи по столику много говорили, рассказывали разные интересные истории, и Стив немного заслушался. Тони все это время по большей части налегал на шампанское и лишь изредка встревал в беседу с едким комментарием, после которого все начинали смеяться.  
  
— Ты сегодня тише, чем обычно, — внезапно обратился он к Стиву. — В чем дело, Юэн?  
  
— Все нормально, — Стив прилагал все усилия, чтобы не «быть собой».  
  
— Неужели до сих пор дуешься из-за моего отказа? — кажется, Тони немного опьянел и начал болтать все, что было у него на уме. Стив не очень хотел слышать такие подробности личной жизни Тони, и дело было даже не в ревности. Кажется, Тони и сам был чем-то сильно расстроен, и Стив жалел, что не может ничем ему помочь.  
  
— А кто по-твоему будет радоваться тому, что ему сказали «нет»? — Стив откинулся на спинку стула и взялся за бокал с шампанским. Оно, конечно, на него никакого эффекта не оказывало, но нужно было поддерживать легенду. — Если бы ты объяснил мне, почему мы не можем быть вместе…  
  
Кажется, Стив слишком вошел в образ.  
  
— Ладно, — Тони встал из-за стола. — Не здесь.  
  
Стив последовал за ним — через мгновение они оказались на лестничной площадке, прямо за пожарным выходом.  
  
— Все очень просто, Юэн, — Тони слегка качнуло — неужели он так много выпил? — Ты не Стив Роджерс.  
  
Вот такого ответа Стив точно не ожидал. Он едва не потерял всю концентрацию, настолько был ошеломлен сказанным. Это ведь означало, что…  
  
— Я честно думал, что дело во внешности… — не дав Стиву додумать, продолжил Тони. —То есть, ты так же хорош собой, как и он, и даже борода тебя не портит. И черт возьми, я уверен, что под этим костюмом у тебя такое же шикарное тело… Ладно, я видел твою рекламу Кельвин Кляйн… Но оказалось, что этого недостаточно — ты не Стив.  
  
Тони оперся о стену и опустил голову. Возможно, эти слова ему дались не так легко, как все остальное, но Стив был даже рад, что смог это услышать. И не потому что внутри у него все пело от мысли о том, что его чувства к Тони взаимны. Просто Стив вдруг понял — он слишком долго тянул. Надо было давно подойти к Тони и позвать его на свидание, а не ждать, пока тот пойдет искать замену.  
  
— А Стив знает?  
  
— С ума сошел? — Тони развел руками, посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и грустно улыбнулся. — Это как в «Операцию» играть, только тут все действия неверные и ведут к катастрофе. Стоит мне заикнуться, и Стив посчитает, что я издеваюсь или пытаюсь разыграть его.  
  
Стив едва удержался от возражения. Вечер не закончился, а «Юэн Кристофер» должен еще выступить с речью.  
  
— Тони, давай пойдем в зал, — он кивнул в сторону дверей, и Тони послушался.  
  
— Ты сегодня какой-то странный, Юэн, — произнес он. — Не знай я тебя, решил бы, что ты косишь под своего звездно-полосатого двойника.

***

Заготовленную речь Стив выучил наизусть, хотя карточки со словами все равно держал в руках и периодически делал паузы, изображая попытки вспомнить, что же он хочет сказать. Просто все знали, что Юэн Кристофер не очень хорошо запоминает большие объемы текста, и Стиву нужно было соответствовать.  
  
Он уже был готов поблагодарить хозяйку вечера и всех присутствующих, но как назло уронил карточку с финальными словами на пол, к основанию микрофонной стойки. Пришлось наклониться… И именно в этот момент над головой просвистел выстрел. Пуля угодила в с декорацию, которая сразу же сломалась и рухнула на пол. Поднялась паника.  
  
Едва успев прошмыгнуть за кулисы, Стив услышал еще выстрелы — в зал ворвались вооруженные люди в масках и начали палить в воздух.  
  
— Никому не двигаться, — громко сказал один из нападавших, скорее всего главный в их банде. — Будьте послушными, и никто не пострадает.  
  
Люди в зале затихли. Стив выглянул в щель между занавесом и стеной и смог пересчитать количество бандитов — их было пятеро, и все — с автоматическим оружием.  
  
Он попытался найти глазами Тони, но не смог — тот как будто испарился.  
  
— Я так и знал, что ты прячешься.  
  
Стив даже вздрогнул. Он оглянулся и обнаружил за своей спиной Тони.  
  
— Эти наверняка пришли за мной, — сказал он. — Жаль, я сегодня без брони и явно уже не в том состоянии, чтобы воевать.  
  
— Почему ты? — спросил Стив. Все казалось таким странным, ведь Кристофер считал, что это ему грозила опасность. Может, эти бандиты думали добраться до Тони через него?  
  
— Чего вы хотите? — внезапно в зале раздался голос кого-то из гостей. — Забирайте и уходите.  
  
— Юэн Кристофер, — громко произнес главарь бандитов. — Выходи, мы знаем, что ты тут.  
  
— Да вы, наверное, издеваетесь, — раздраженно сказал Тони и направился на сцену. Стив не успел его остановить.  
  
Тони вышел к микрофону, и все присутствующие, включая бандитов, уставились на него.  
  
— Слушайте, может, хватит разыгрывать этот спектакль? — начал Тони. — Я знаю, что вы собрались украсть Юэна, чтобы попросить за него выкуп в надежде, что я заплачу. Так как все знают, что Юэн Кристофер и Тони Старк… хорошие друзья.  
  
Прислушиваясь к словам Тони, Стив проскользнул через кулисы в технический коридор, а оттуда на кухню, где, к счастью, нашлось несколько ножей и большая круглая сковорода…  
  
— ...В общем, вы зря тратите свое и наше время, так как я не намерен идти на сделки с преступниками, — Тони было очень хорошо слышно благодаря микрофону.  
  
— А зачем нам тогда Кристофер, если мы можем взять в заложники самого Железного Человека? — довольно произнес главарь нападавших.  
  
Стив добрался до служебного входа в зал и оказался прямо за главными дверями, и сейчас у него появилась отличная возможность нейтрализовать сразу троих бандитов. Он аккуратно подошел сзади к тем, что стояли возле порога и караулили выход, и Тони, конечно же, его увидел. И более того, прекрасно понял, что Стив задумал.  
  
— Взять в заложники меня? — Тони даже засмеялся. — Ну ты, парень, и шутник.  
  
— А если я начну убивать присутствующих по одному, пока ты не сдашься? — произнес главарь.  
  
— Я думаю, до этого не дойдет.  
  
— Ты так уверен в этом? — главарь чуть не рассмеялся. — Где же твои хваленые Мстители? Почему до сих пор не заявились сюда? Или твоя железная броня? Тоже нет? Сдается мне, что ты один против пятерых.  
  
— Я не один, — Тони посмотрел прямо Стиву в глаза и, кажется, понял, что сегодня в зале не было Юэна Кристофера. — Со мной мой «плюс один».  
  
Это был знак. Стив не стал терять времени даром: два кухонных ножа выбили оружие из рук стоявшего в центре зала вооруженного человека. Сковорода отлично подошла, чтобы вырубить тех, что были возле дверей, — а потом Стив умудрился запустить ее в затылок главарю. За это время Тони успел соскочить со сцены и разбить бутылку шампанского о голову пятого бандита, который отвернулся от него, собираясь выстрелить в Стива.  
  
На мгновение в зале воцарилась тишина, а потом откуда-то издалека послышались полицейские сирены. Стив и Тони стояли, возвышаясь над лежащими на полу бандитами, и смотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Я, конечно, планировал заговаривать зубы этой шайке, пока не приедет полиция… но, твой план мне понравился больше, Стив, — сказал Тони и улыбнулся.  
  
— Что? — до Стива только сейчас дошло, что он выдал себя, когда решил атаковать напавших на благотворительный ужин. Он схватился за подбородок, но борода была все еще на месте…  
  
— Расслабься, я слишком часто видел, как ты кидаешь щит, чтобы не узнать в полете сковороды твою руку, — кажется, Тони не испытывал каких-либо сложностей с тем, что на месте Юэна Кристофера оказался Стив Роджерс. — Тем более, с кем еще я бы смог так слаженно сработать в подобной ситуации?  
  
— Тони… — Стив хотел было начать извиняться, потому что все те слова, что Тони произнес на лестничной площадке… Возможно, он не должен был их слышать.  
  
— Стив, все нормально, — едва Тони заговорил, как в зал вошли полицейские. Они тут же скрутили нападавших, которые только начали приходить в себя после атаки Капитана Америки.  
  
Стив повернулся, чтобы попросить у Тони прощения, но тот как будто в воздухе растворился.

***

Стив нашел Тони уже в Башне: тот сидел на кухне и гипнотизировал кружку с кофе.  
  
— Может, уже снимешь с себя этот маскарад, пока кто-нибудь из команды тебя не увидел? — Тони заметил Стива сразу.  
  
Да, Стив даже и не подумал убрать накладную бороду и парик, он ушел с испорченного благотворительного вечера, как только ответил на все вопросы полицейских. И сразу же примчался в Башню, потому что был уверен, что Тони здесь.  
  
— Я об этом не подумал, — он сел на высокий стул, оказавшись рядом с Тони. Тот отхлебнул из чашки и посмотрел на Стива. Видимо, сейчас было самое время сорвать бороду и снять парик, и именно это он и сделал.  
  
— Теперь это снова ты, — констатировал Тони.  
  
— Тони… — Стив решил, что это самый подходящий момент, чтобы наконец-то сказать все, что у него на уме и на сердце. Иначе потом уже будет поздно, а ждать ему надоело.  
  
Но Тони его перебил.  
  
— Стив, я там наговорил тебе всякого… Ты не должен был этого слышать, я ведь и правда думал, что рядом со мной Юэн, — Тони покачал головой. — Я и не знал, что ты такой хороший актер…  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Нет, дай мне договорить, — тот снова прервал Стива. — Все, что я озвучил там, на лестничной площадке, — правда. От первого слова до последнего.  
  
Тони замолчал, словно ждал, что же ответит Стив.  
  
А Стив просто сполз со стула и обнял Тони.  
  
— Мне очень приятно знать, что тебе нужен именно я, такой, какой есть, — тихо произнес он, все еще прижимая Тони к себе. — Я могу ответить тебе тем же.  
  
— Больше никакого грима и чужих бород, — произнес Тони. — Обещай, что это была твоя последняя роль.  
  
Стив кивнул. Теперь он был более чем уверен, что Тони согласится пойти с ним на свидание.


End file.
